


Como tratar a una dama

by HistoryISculture



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 01:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoryISculture/pseuds/HistoryISculture
Summary: Otto Octavius siempre amaría a May Parker.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man)/Otto Octavius, Olivia Octavius & May Parker (Spider-Man)
Kudos: 2





	Como tratar a una dama

**Author's Note:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel cómics. No tengo ánimo de lucro.

Si había algo de lo que Otto Octavius estaba orgulloso era de saber tratar adecuadamente a las damas. Él no era el típico nerd, incapaz de seducir. Los años, la experiencia, la madurez y los libros le habían hecho popular entre las mujeres, aunque rara vez alguna captaba realmente su interés. Cuando escuchó que alguien llamado May Parker iba a heredar un reactor nuclear, no se lo pensó dos veces antes de seducirla. Sabía cómo ser encantador, cómo excitar a las mujeres cuando la situación lo requería. Nunca pensó que se enamoraría de ella.

May Parker había sido la única que había capturado su corazón, porque ella había aceptado a Otto y al Doctor Octopus. Le había escrito todas las semanas a la cárcel, incluso regularmente si la situación lo permitía, o más bien, evitando a toda costa que su sobrino, Peter Parker, se enterase. A veces quería echarse a reír, porque estaba viviendo una vida que incluso los adolescentes o cualquiera de sus compañeros villanos, soñarían. Casi se casa apresuradamente con May, pero la boda había sido interrumpida por Spiderman, asique se fugó con la novia, pero fueron interrumpidos nuevamente. Lo peor de todo, era que Spiderman era el sobrino de May, por lo que si quería algo con esa mujer estaría aceptando ver regularmente a su némesis, lo cual ya era por sí bastante extraño.

Pero Otto se sentía fascinado por Peter Parker, tanto o más que con Spiderman.

Peter, que había dado la espalda a Stark y a su tecnología, porque era íntimo amigo de Harry Osborn, o puede que incluso más, si Otto había leído bien la situación. Norman, Adrián y Quentin, también se sentían fascinados por Peter, considerando que Spiderman había sido un digno rival de todos durante años y una de las razones por la que realmente el crimen en Nueva York había disminuido, Otto se había sentido orgulloso cuando se regodeó de haber estado saliendo con May. La identidad de Spiderman no era tan secreta como a Peter le gustaría creer, si los villanos no decían nada, era precisamente por el respeto que le tenían a Peter.

A veces tenía la impresión de que él podía entenderle, que compartían un vínculo, ya que Peter le recordaba demasiado a él cuando era joven. A menudo soñaba que Peter, cuando creciera, se convertiría en él. Había algo en Peter que hacía que simpatizase con él, pero nunca fue bueno en expresar lo que sentía, salvo cuando se trataba de damas.

Había habido varias mujeres en la vida de Otto, pero ninguna como May. Cuando Otto salió de la cárcel, se había ido a vivir con los Seis Siniestros, pero May le había ofrecido su casa. No era la primera vez que Spiderman se acercaba a él diciendo que tenía un recado de May, ni sería la última vez que Peter le llamaría al móvil para invitarle a cenar. Otto quería reírse, porque May podía controlar perfectamente al adolescente y también a Spiderman. Precisamente, porque era el sobrino de May, Otto se había visto obligado a rebajar los daños y la fuerza con la que atacaba a Spiderman. Podía intuir que Peter lo sabía, al igual que lo sabían sus compañeros villanos, pero si había algo que compartía con Adrián y Flint, era que no se tocaba a la familia, aunque hayan arruinado mil veces tus planes. Él no era esa clase de villano.

Otto solía aprovechar los momentos en los que Peter y Harry estaban ocupados, para invitar a May a citas. Normalmente se reunían en un pequeño café de estilo victoriano que había cerca del banco donde el Doctor Octopus había secuestrado a May. A May le encantaba ese café y Otto recordaba que había sido la primera vez que había revelado su ser a May y que aun así ella le había aceptado. Buenos tiempos. Otras veces, Otto la invitaría a bailar bailes clásicos de salón. Podía ver a May sonrojada, algo avergonzada y titubeante, porque hacía mucho tiempo que nadie la invitaba a bailar. Él siempre estaba sorprendido, porque May todavía era hermosa y su intelecto y coraje sobresalían y se podían ver en su mirada, algo acerada por los años y las malas experiencias. Pero Otto no la querría de otra manera. Esa era May, irremplazable para él.

De vez en cuando, Otto iría a verla al pequeño apartamento donde vivía con Peter y sin que ella se diera cuenta, cuando estuviera ocupada, iría a echar un vistazo al dormitorio de su némesis, quizá se interesaría por su vida y preguntaría a May por sus intereses amorosos y ella, confidente y nunca cotilla, le respondería que la vida de Peter giraba en torno a sus villanos, a Deadpool y a Harry. Peter siempre estaba con los Osborn, sin importar nada, siempre los apoyaría. Otto estaba más preocupado de la relación que se había desarrollado entre el mercenario y Peter. No era el único villano preocupado.

Otto la besaría y le haría el amor, adorándola como a una diosa, porque May ya había sufrido mucho en su vida y Otto nunca deseaba que el dolor fuera una constante en sus vidas. Siempre tenía cuidado con ella y ella siempre sabía satisfacerle, no sólo en el ámbito sexual, porque a su edad Otto y May habían comprendido que el sexo no lo era todo y preferían disfrutar de su compañía.

Nunca le diría a Peter que se había acostado con su tía, aunque había una parte en él, la del Doctor Octopus, que quería avisarle que quizás, pronto se mudaría con él, simplemente para ver su reacción. Tampoco le diría a Peter lo mucho que amaba a May y qué si no lo hacía, era precisamente para no cortar su libertad. Puede que May estuviera deseando que su relación pasara al siguiente nivel, pero Otto podía ver las consecuencias si aceptaba: de entrada, la situación entre Peter y él se volvería incómoda, porque con el paro actual y lo que pagaban a los jóvenes actuales, no había forma que ni Otto ni May permitieran que Peter se marchara a vivir a un piso y pagar los gastos por su cuenta, por mucho que Peter insistiera en darles privacidad. Eso era otra cosa que le gustaba del muchacho: su aceptación. Que él, Otto Octavius, Doctor Octopus, hubiera conseguido la aceptación de Peter Parker, Spiderman, para salir con su tía, era algo que todavía no se había creído y no sabía si estar encantado de que Peter confiara tanto en él o iracundo porque no lo viera como un peligro potencial, la Mente Maestra de los Seis Siniestros, autoproclamado enemigo número uno de Spiderman. Ahora, siendo relegado al tío de Peter o, como Deadpool le había llamado una vez delante de los Seis Siniestros, antes de que sus brazos metálicos le aprisionaran, "el abuelito".

Ahora, con May dormida a su lado, Otto veía tranquilamente a Spiderman y Deadpool luchar contra Mysterio y el Buitre. Otto la abrazaba, porque sabía que May Parker no pertenecía a nadie, siendo la mujer independiente por la que él se había sentido atraído, una de las pocas que había rechazado a Tony Stark. Pero en estos momentos, ella había decidido compartir su tiempo con él y eso le llenaba de orgullo y satisfacción. Porque él, Otto Octavius, había conseguido captar y mantener su interés, a pesar de ser un supervillano.

\- Te amo, May.-susurró Otto contra su cabello.-Hasta el fin de mis días.

\- Yo también te amo, Otto.-creyó haberla oído susurrar.

Abrazándola, Otto se durmió y permanecería así, hasta que Peter regresara a casa y encontrara las maletas de Otto. May y Otto habían decidido darle una sorpresa y tras mucho insistir por parte de May, Otto había decidido mudarse con ellos.


End file.
